ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time and the Angry Video Game Nerd
''Adventure Time and the Angry Video Game Nerd ''is a 2020 American live-action/animation science fiction fantasy action film. The film is directed by Peter Berg and written by Jonathan Hensleigh. The film stars James Rolfe serving as producer and co-writer. the film co-stars Mike Matei, Bootsy Spankins, P.I., Kevin Finn, Kyle Justin, Nathan Barnatt, Jeremy Shada, Madeleine Martin, Jessica DiCicco, Hannibal Buress, John DiMaggio, Roz Ryan, Olivia Olson, Donald Glover, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Hynden Walch, Neil Patrick Harris, Steve Little, Elle Newlands, Niki Yang, Gary Anthony Williams, Stephen Root, Sharon Horgan, Collin Dean, Martin Olson, with Lauren Lapkus, and Lennon Parham. The film takes place four years after the events of ''Come Along With Me ''as Finn celebrates his best 21st birthday where he finds his arm from the Gum War. Later, he was visited by the Angry Video Game Nerd as he teaches him how to get Flame Princess back together from many years ago while he reviews ''Pirates of the Enchiridion ''for the Nintendo Switch. The film will have its premiere at Cinerama Dome in California on April 2nd, 2020. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Universal Pictures in other territories, the film will be released on April 3rd, 2020 in North America and on April 17th, 2020 in United Kingdom. Cast *James Rolfe as The Angry Video Game Nerd, a short-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic who delivers commentary on retro games he considers to be of poor quality. The Nerd reviews the game ''Pirates of the Enchiridion ''for the Nintendo Switch. *Mike Matei as himself *Brendan Castner as Bad Luck Bootsy *Kevin Finn as himself/The Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin *Nathan Barnett as Keith Apicary *Kyle Justin as The Guitar Guy *Jeremy Shada as Finn Mertens, son of Minerva Campbell and Martin Mertens who turns 21 years old for his birthday by drinking beer while he searches for his arm with the help of Huntress Wizard and he apologizes to Flame Princess for what he did many years ago. *Madeleine Martin as Fionna, a gender-swapped version of Finn. *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe the Flame Princess, the queen of Fire Kingdom and Finn's ex-boyfriend. *Hannibal Buress as Flame Prince, a gender-swapped version of Flame Princess. *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog, a starchild shapeshifter. *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat, a gender-swapped version of Jake. *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer, a thousand-year-old vampire queen. *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee, a gender-swapped version of Marceline. *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov, Marceline's friend. *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen, gender-swapped version of Ice King. *Hynden Walch as Bonnibel Bubblegum, the princess of Candy Kingdom. *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Gumball, a gender-swapped version of Princess Bubblegum. *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler, Princess Bubblegum's servant. *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler, a gender-swapped version of Peppermint Butler. *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn, Jake's wife and mother of her five children. Yang also plays BMO. *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn, a gender-swapped version of Lady Rainicorn *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens, father of Finn Mertens who returns to Earth after he takes Shermy, Fern and Beth to the past. *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell, mother of Finn Mertens. *Collin Dean as Tiffany Oiler, a person who turned against Dr. Gross. *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father who will find his long-lost wife. *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim, an ice elemental princess who became a servant of Dr. Gross. *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross, a female robot who survived an explosion after Tiffany Oiler turned against her. *Sean Giambrone as Shermy, a cat person. *Willow Smith as Beth the Pup Princess, a descendant of Jake *Jackie Buscarino as Kara "Susan" Strong, a Seeker. *Jasika Nicole as Frieda, Susan's friend. *Hayden Ezzy as Fern, a grass-human clone of Finn who is resurrected by Shermy. *Keith David as Flame King, daughter of Flame Princess and king of Fire Kingdom. *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord, a wizard who broke out of the lantern. *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer, Marceline's long-lost mother and Hunson's long-lost wife. *Jeremy Suarez as Cooper, the Nerd's friend. *Sarah Glendening as Mandi *Jenny Slate as Huntress Wizard, Finn's new friend who finds his arm from the Gum War. *Paul Scheer as Toronto, a chipmunk. *M. Emmet Walsh as Cosmic Owl *Kumail Nanjiani as Prismo *Maria Bamford as Lolly, Princess Bubblegum's auntie. Bamford also plays Turtle Princess and Slime Princess. *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess, Finn's old enemy *Steve Agee as Ash, Marceline's crush *George Takei as Ricardio the Heart Guy *Marina Sirtis as Samantha, an old enemy of Finn and Jake *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow, Jake's old enemy *Peter Stormare as Sir Slicer *Jim Cummings as Pete Sassafras *Jill Talley as Maja, a sky witch who is resurrected by lightning. *Ron Perlman as Fire Finn *Justin Roiland as Lemongrab *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun the Flame Knight *Shia LaBeouf as Simon Abadeer, future son of Marceline and Bubblegum and the vampire prince. *Brody Stevens as Flint, Phoebe's older brother. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Frederator Studios Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Cinemassacre Category:Rideback Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Films directed by Peter Berg Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Films written by Jonathan Hensleigh Category:Crossover films Category:Adventure Time